A Demon and The Doctor
by LenaFan454
Summary: A strange storm forms in England as a Building terrorizes the citizens of London. Many people are going missing, The young Earl Phantomhive and his Butler have no idea what's going. Maybe, they need the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_A demon and the Doctor_

A Doctor Who/Black Butler story  
A/N: The Doctor is a female and Jack isn't Jack Harkness. He is a different Jack. Renna is an OC. The characters from Black Butler may seem a little OOC. Please thank my lovely editor, who I met on Pinterest: Mushybooma. She helped me think of the name of the story. And others things. Goodbye Sweetie.

Chapter 1: His Butler, The Storm

May 20th 8am England 18th century

The heat beat down on 18th century England has summer graced everyone with it's presence. Black was not the ideal color to wear in the summer time. However, the Earl Phantomhive did not listen to reason and he soon was paying for it.

His young yet devilishly Handsome Butler strolled behind him. "My lord, I had tried to tell you not to wear black." The Butler said. The young Earl scoffed at his Butler and ignored him. 'I hate it when he is right.' He said in mind. The Butler chuckled. They walk in silence has The Earl struggled in the heat. "Why are you not over heating?" The Earl asked.

The Butler just stared at him and smirked. The Earl looked back at him. They glared at each other for a few moments before the silence was broken. "We must get home, my lord. Or this presents for Lady Elizabeth might melt in this heat." The Butler said and continued to walk, with the Earl slightly ahead of him.

May 20th 11:30am 18th century England

As the sun was at it's highest peak of the day and Lunch was being prepared, The Young Earl was inside his astronomical manor drinking his tea while reading the paper. His Butler and his cook were so busy preparing the food they could not tell what was going on outside. Even though, it was noon and the sun was supposed to be at it's highest peak, dark clouds covered the sky.

A storm was coming but, a bigger storm than anyone would have ever imagined. A much more powerful storm. A storm of Fire, Ice and Death was coming and it was coming soon. The Clouds gathered together and covered the sun. Blue, Red and Green Lighting was flashing in the sky. However, no one noticed. The wind was almost too much for those in the town. They all hid in their homes and in shelters. However, the people in the Phantomhive manor didn't feel a thing. The ground shook and trees fell. A few people were able to see what was really happening.

At the very top of the hill was a building forming from the Shadows. A factory was forming where the strangely colored lighting was striking. On the side of it, the people could read, 'The Rainbow Factory'. After a few moments, The strange building was gone. And the storm stopped, disappearing into thin air.

May 21st 8am England 18th Century.

'Storm forms and so does Factory.' the next morning's paper read.

"When did that happen my Lord?" The gardener Finny, ask The Young Earl. Ciel looked at the paper and began to read the small article. A strange storm began to occur yesterday at Noon, accompanied with a violent earthquake. The lightning had strange color too. Reports say that it was red, blue and green. Many residents of London said they had seen a strange Factory appeared on the top of the hill. They said that it was the Rainbow Factory. Which was confirmed, as the building's strange name was written on the side of this mysterious building.

"There was an Earth quake and a storm yesterday?" The Earl questioned.  
"Did you feel anything?" Finny asked the maid, May-rin.  
"No I didn't feel a thing. Did you?" she asked the Cook.

"Nope. Didn't feel a thing." he answered. As they left talking, Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Along with the storm, many reported that a mysterious building labeled 'The Rainbow Factory' appeared and disappeared on the hill." he said.

Sebastian looked at him. "What do you think it is my Lord?" He asked. "I don't know but, whatever it is, we must look into it." Ciel said and sipped his tea. Sebastian didn't say anything and got back to the kitchen.

May 21st 10am England 18th century.

The Alleyway was empty, not a soul in sight. Other than cats that wandered about, searching for their next meal. The silence was abruptly ended by a mysterious sound that filled the alley, but seemed to come from nowhere.

The cats jumped and darted out onto the street, and away from the almost deafening sound.  
Soon, the strange sound was accompanied by the appearance of a strange box. A blue phone booth began to form on the wall on the right side of the Alleyway, out of seemingly no where. Once the whole thing, in all of it's blue glory, had appeared, The door opened.

A woman tentatively stepped out of the box.  
"Hello Rio!" Another ,blonde, woman said as she stepped out of the box behind the first, looking overly exited.

She looked around and a confused expression washed over her face. "This isn't Rio." she said as another person stepped out of the box, this one being a man.

He glared at the blonde. "Really? Tell us more?" Sarcasm ringing in his voice. The woman looked at him. "No one likes sarcasm, Jack." Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Meanwhile the first woman was busy looking around. "Why are we not at Rio?" The blond woman asked. The other woman Looked up with a more serious face and said "Because we need to be here." She suddenly bolted out of the alleyway and around the corner.  
The blonde woman and Jack both stayed behind. "She said we were going to Rio." She complained.  
"Rule Number one, Rena. The Doctor Lies." Jack replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon and the Doctor**

 _To: E_

 _Our friendship shall live on, however, We probably will not._

 _His Butler, Hidden_

 _May 21st 11:00am_

"Oh I swear! What is it about "not wondering off," do they not understand?" The female said to herself. Rena and Jack had wondered off while she was inside a pub asking around. There had been so much activity in this time and place. She had to ask around about what was going on, she told Jack and Rena to wait outside. They tried to protest but she told them that it was for their safety. When really she didn't want them getting in the way. They could be pest sometimes. The only information she could get her hands on was a building and that was all. Maybe she wasn't in the right area. Of course as soon as she walked out, they were gone. ' _Wonderful.'_ she thought to herself.

"Face it Jack, we won't get anywhere by the pace she's going." Rena said. However, Jack didn't agree. "I don't know. I thought she was doing a good job. We don't have anything to go on." Jack explained. Rena rolled her eyes and laughed. "I forgot you are still a little new. But, here is how I do things. Follow my lead." Rena and Jack walked up to a child and possibly his father. "Hello gentlemen. Wonderful weather, isn't it?" Rena asked the two men. "I can agree, I suppose. You are?" the boy asked. "I'm Jane, Jane Astride. I'm a detective, this is my partner David. We were called in to investigate the incident that happened. You two seem to know the area, do you mind telling me what you know?" Rena stated to the men. "Well, honestly I didn't feel a thing. They said there was an earthquake but, I never felt anything." the boy commented. Rena got out a notepad. "Didn't feel a thing. Strange. Where is it that you live?" she asked. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I live in the Phantomhive manor in the country side. Why?" Ciel asked. "Well, if you live in the country side and you didn't feel anything, maybe it wasn't around your area." Rena responded. "I guess you have a point, miss." Sebastian said. "And your name is?" Rena asked. "This is Sebastian. He is my butler." Ciel answered. Rena nodded. "Anything else?" Jack asked. "I am sorry to say but no. We will contact you if we have anything else." Sebastian said calmly. "Thanks for that. Good day gentlemen." Rena said, as her and Jack walked off. While they walked away, Jack said, "That was good." Rena smiled. "Yes it was, wasn't it. I should be an actress." Jack chuckled. "What?" Rena asked. "Well, one thing you forgot miss actress." Rena eyed him, suspiciously. "How will they contact us if they don't have a number." Jack asked. Rena stopped in her tracks. Jack quickly changed the subject.

"So, what did we find out from that?" Jack asked. "Well, we found out that even though the earthquake that happen had been a big one it for some reason did not effect that one area." Rena explained. "Which means?" Jack asked. Rena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please Jack keep up. It means that's the area we have to go to." she explained. They both walked forward with smiles on their faces. However the smiles soon faded when they saw the face the were kinda hoping not to see has they turned around the corner. _"Where have you two been?"_

"Well, um...Doctor we-" "I can not believe you two just left. After all the times I told you not too." The Doctor was very enraged. If you don't know that means angry or maddened. She looked at them with fire in her eyes. Of course, they were frighten of them too. "Listen, we have some info you might want to know about." Jack explained, trying to calm her down. The doctor stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Alright. Let's hear it." The Doctor said. Rena explained to her about the things they have heard from the boy. "I think we need to check it out." Jack said. The Doctor thought about it. "Alright you are right. We should at least go check it out." she said, as she smiled at Jack and Rena. She was proud of them for doing a good job.

Suddenly the earth shook below them. Jack had fallen on the ground. The wind had blown trees down and caused people the scream in terror. "Doctor! Look!" Rena yelled as she pointed pointed behind her. At the top of the hill on the east side of town, lighting of all colors had been seen in the sky. A building appeared, a factory at the top of the hill. "Come on! We need to get a closer look!" The Doctor yelled. She, Rena and Jack ran to the building. Only to find it had disappear when they got their.

" _Damn it!"_

 _A/N: I don't usually do things like this but, my Beta had to quit and I need a new one. The position is open. Also, this is my first time without a beta so pardon my misspelling._


End file.
